Currently various machines are used in the field of food mixture processing each one being dedicated to a specific operation. For example, it is necessary to provide a machine intended for treating foodstuff that, later, needs to be subjected in additional machines to heating and cooling phases, or even only to one of the latter. These multiple treatments take place for example in the confectionary and delicatessen industry and also in the homemade-style ice cream industry.
As an exemplification with reference to the latter industry, the homemade-style ice-cream is produced by using a system consisting in the following three steps:                1) pasteurizing the base mix by heating it at a temperature of about +85° C. and by rapidly cooling it at a temperature of about +4° C., for the destruction of the bacterial flora;        2) ageing the pasteurized mix at +4° C. for a suitable period of time, for example 12 hours;        3) whisking the aged mix, by cooling it, until an ice-cream with a solid structure is produced which is taken out from the whisking machine, depending on the situation, at temperatures which may range generally from 8° C. to −11° C.        
All this is made into different containers or machines such as a pasteurizer, an ageing bowl and a whisking machine.
Thus it is necessary to have available both machines and related spaces and in addition the mix under treatment has to be moved from one machine to the other one.
All this consequently leads to the fact of handling the various machines both as regards flushing operations and generally as regards cleaning operations.
A specific requirement is for example that of a food mixture that has to be blended into a container and then homogenized and suitably treated before being moved to another container for a following heating and/or cooling and processing phase.